Chains (Marco X Ace)
by Kurotsukiyami
Summary: ¿Y si Portgas D. Ace se hubiese unido a la marina? Pirate Marco x Marine Ace
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Quizá debería dejar que las cadenas le apresasen más fuerte. En lugar de buscar libertad, a lo mejor simplemente debería rendirse, dejar de luchar y así dejar de sufrir. Quizá esas cadenas lo único que quieren es protegerle... Quizá y sólo quizá... Debería rendirse. "Lo siento, Sabo" pensó un niño con pecas que miraba el mar desde un risco con el ceño algo fruncido "No podré cumplir la promesa de hacerme pirata a los 17 años, pero Luffy seguro que lo hará, él siempre cumple sus promesas, así que no te preocupes ¿Vale?"

Llegó su decimoquinto cumpleaños, y con él, el viejo Garp. Era hora de que el chico se rindiese, a pesar del dolor en su pecho. Ese día iba a decirle a su abuelo que quería alistarse en la marina, y como sabía que eran dos años de academia, quería alistarse ese año, para con diecisiete años poder salir al mar, aunque fuese con el rango más bajo, y así cumplir en cierto modo la promesa que hizo con su difunto hermano.

Cuando se lo dijo al vicealmirante, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y cuando se aseguraron de que el chico no bromeaba, su hermano menor, Luffy, se enfadó muchísimo con él, y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, llamando a su hermano traidor, y diciendo que ni él ni Sabo le perdonarían, cosa que dolió mucho al muchacho, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. El abuelo de los chicos simplemente se rió con alegría, estaba feliz de que por fin su nieto entrase en razón, y aceptó el llevarle con él a la academia del cuartel general de la marina.

Se quedaron un par de días más para que Ace se preparase, y cuando llegó el día de partir, los pocos que conocían la existencia de Ace, ósease, los bandidos, Makino, el alcalde de Villa Foosha y Luffy, fueron a despedirles. Como era de esperarse, Dadan fingió despreocupación, hasta que Ace le agradeció por todo lo que hizo por él, entonces rompió a llorar mientras maldecía al sonriente pecoso. Luffy simplemente le dedicó una mirada molesta, y preocupada, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su hermano mayor, y no quería que le dejase sólo.

-No te preocupes, Luffy, vendré a visitarte dentro de poco, lo prometo- Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Luffy prácticamente tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas para no empezar a llorar como Dadan.

El barco se comenzó a alejar, y mientras se alejaba, Ace empezó a sentir que el arrepentimiento y la angustia comenzaban a carcomerle, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era hora de rendirse definitivamente, así que con un suspiro resignado decidió ir a su camarote, ni ganas de ver el mar tenía.


	2. Primer encuentro

Ace se levantó de la cama y observó a su alrededor. Era una habitación cutre de hotel, tan parecida a las que había estado en otras tantas ocasiones. Se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de recordar a la persona con la que había estado anoche, pero no hubo resultado. Sólo recordó que ayer por la tarde habían desembarcado en una pequeña y apacible isla, y el vicealmirante a cargo les había dado permiso para tomarse la tarde, la noche y la mañana siguiente libre, cosa que aprovechó para emborracharse, y ya de paso buscar a alguien que le diese por culo, literalmente, hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Ace no quería pensar más de lo necesario.

Habían pasado tres años desde que decidió hacerse marine, y los dos primeros años los pasó en la academia de la Marina, en la que sólo encontró niñatos justicieros que lo único que querían era matar a todo pirata que se les pusiese delante para ganar una buena reputación y podrirse entre el dinero que, por su cargo, les pagarán. A Ace sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar. Fueron los dos peores años de su vida.

Al acabar la academia le dieron el cargo de comodoro debido a sus habilidades e influencias (Garp) y lo pusieron bajo el mando de un vicealmirante. A los seis meses de navegar bajo la bandera de la marina encontró una Akuma no mi tipo logia, y con el permiso del vicealmirante se la comió, ganando así su sobrenombre "Comodoro Hiken no Ace" (Comodoro Puño de Fuego Ace).

Mientras recogía su ropa tirada por el suelo, Ace se permitió por un momento arrepentirse de unirse a la marina, a pesar de que prometió que jamás se arrepentiría de nada. Y es que se había dado cuenta de que la marina estaba podrida, que proclaman justicia cuando se dedican a proteger a unos ineptos cretinos que se creen los creadores del mundo por dinero, que, en lugar de proteger a la población civil, la hacían sufrir más, que dejaban a los corruptos hacer lo que quieran en lugar de detenerlos, y encima ocultaban información para quedar bien. Dinero, reputación y control, al final todo giraba en torno a eso. La marina era peor que los piratas, al menos ellos aparte de dinero y reputación, buscaban libertad. Y Ace, en medio de toda esa podredumbre, no podía evitar sentirse más y más vacío, cada día era una tortura, por eso cada vez que podía, se emborrachaba y buscaba alguien con quien pasar la noche, para dejar de lado todo eso, sentirse al menos un poquito bien y un poquito libre, porque esas cadenas que él creía que querían protegerle, estaban comenzando a asfixiarle.

Después de vestirse, bajó a la recepción con la intención de pagar la habitación que él y su desconocido acompañante habían dejado echa un asco, pero al parecer su compañero era todo un caballero, porque había pagado la habitación con desayuno incluido para que él pudiese desayunar. Con una sonrisa, Ace agradeció mentalmente al desconocido mientras se dirigía al comedor del hotel, dispuesto a zampar hasta que no pudiese más.

Por otro lado, en la costa de la isla, el barco que se podría considerar el más grande del Grand Line se disponía a zarpar después de haber dado a sus tripulantes un merecido descanso. El primer comandante de los piratas de Shirohige daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras el capitán, el gran y temido Shirohige (Barbablanca), les miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa y divertida. Cuando ya habían establecido el rumbo, y todo estaba más o menos bajo control, el primer comandante, Fushichō Marco, de permitió relajarse. Cerró los ojos, recordando a su acompañante de la noche anterior, ese morenito sexy con pecas que a estas horas probablemente no recordaría nada. Una sonrisa entre traviesa y divertida se dibujó en sus labios.

La tarde anterior habían atracado en la isla para abastecerse, y se había decidido partir al día siguiente, por lo que muchos tripulantes habían decidido bajar e ir a buscar un poco de diversión, pero sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que sabían que habían marines, y no querían que les aguasen la fiesta. Marco en un principio no había tenido pensado ir, pero al terminar sus deberes relativamente temprano, decidió dar una vuelta por la isla. Por supuesto, acabó entrando en un bar. Lo recorrió con la vista, y en la barra encontró a un joven moreno que probablemente ya no sería capaz ni de decir su nombre, aunque eso no importaba porque lo llevaba tatuado en el brazo. Al parecer, se llamaba Ace, sin "s", pero lo más interesante era que, aunque iba de paisano (Sin el uniforme de marine), se había olvidado quitarse el pañuelo característico de los marines. Marco se relamió los labios, para, a continuación, sentarse en la barra, al lado del joven. Pidió ron para él, y otra copa de lo que estuviese bebiendo para el joven, lo que hizo que éste le mirase, dejando ver esos ojos negros que parecían obsidianas. Marco le sonrió, mientras pensaba al ver los ojos fieros del joven, que al parecer no lo había reconocido, que iba a ser una noche muy divertida. Y efectivamente, lo fue. Ese joven demostró ser tan fiero como sus ojos decían. Esa mañana, Marco despertó en cuanto salió el sol, al fin y al cabo tenía que ser el primero en llegar al barco para preparar todo. Recogió su ropa, se vistió, y se acercó a un dormido Ace para darle un beso de despedida y susurrarle en el oído con una sonrisa traviesa: "Espero que nos volvamos a ver, chico marine". Bajó a recepción, pagó la habitación y el desayuno para el chico y se fue.

Ante el recuerdo, Marco no pudo más que sonreír al mar.

-Tan fiero despierto, y tan vulnerable y adorable dormido yoi- Comentó a la nada, divertido- Realmente espero que nos volvamos a ver...

-¡Oi! ¡Marco! ¡Oyaji te llama!

-¡Voy!


	3. Un prisionero inesperado

**Sakura1234567890, gracias por tus reviews. Este capítulo te lo dedico, y no te preocupes, más adelante habra lemmon ;)**

-

Al parecer, Ace había sido el último en llegar al buque de la Marina en el que le esperaban todos sus compañeros y su superior. A medida que pasaba entre sus colegas, miradas de desprecio y murmullos le seguían, ya que muchos creían que había ganado su  
puesto gracias a la influencia de Garp y no por méritos propios, además de que se había extendido el rumor de que Ace era el hijo del Rey de los Piratas, aún a pesar de que los altos cargos de la Marina lo habían desmentido. Ace aún no sabía cómo dicha  
información había sido filtrada. "Parece que hacerlos esperarme no va a mejorar mucho mi situación" pensó con resignación Ace.

-¡Ace!-Le llamó el Vicealmirante a cargo

-¡Sí, señor!-Respondió al llamado Ace, poniéndose firme

-Parece que usted quiere un castigo por insubordinación, ya que no sólo ha llegado tarde, sino que además dejó su Den Den Mushi en el barco, haciendo que sea imposible contactarse con usted en una situación de emergencia en la que su ayuda era prácticamente  
fundamental.

Cuando el Vicealmirante termino de decir ésto, murmullos como "Seguro que lo hizo porque tenía miedo", "Eso demuestra que su puesto fue dado porque Garp-san es su abuelo" y "Seguro que ni sabe pelear". Ace tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir y darles una  
paliza para cerrar sus bocas, pero se recordó a sí mismo que esos tipos eran sus subordinados, además de que darles una paliza sólo le acarrearía más problemas, como si no tuviese suficiente con la charla que el Vicealmirante le estaba dando, y el probable  
castigo por llegar tarde, así que, una vez más, se calló la boca.

-¡Silencio!- Ordenó el Vicealmirante- Se supone que ya sois lo bastante maduros como para ir haciendo este tipo de comentarios ¡La Marina no es tan débil como para ir regalando puestos por parentesco! -Eso acalló a todos los bocazas- Comodoro Ace, resulta  
que en la isla que acabamos de dejar se encontraban también los piratas de Shirohige, y esta mañana conseguimos atrapar a uno de los Comandantes, aunque hubo muchos heridos, y un par de bajas. Tenemos al prisionero en una de las celdas de abajo, así que  
por haber llegado tarde, usted será el encargado de ocuparse del prisionero hasta la hora de la cena desde ahora hasta el momento que le dejemos en Impel Down ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, señor!

Ace se dirigió a la parte de abajo del barco, donde estaban las celdas. Vigilar a un prisionero no era el peor castigo que había, sin embargo eso significaba que no podría ver la luz del sol durante un tiempo, además que durante ese mismo tiempo sólo  
podría desayunar y cenar, porque dudaba mucho que alguien se fuese a molestar en traerle comida, ya bastante que tenían que llevarla para el pirata. Por otro lado, no tendría que ver la cara de desprecio de los otros marines, ni escuchar sus insultos  
ni sus murmullos, lo cual resultaría refrescante. Esperaba que el pirata se comportase y no armase mucho jaleo.

Ace llegó a la celda designada, e intentó ver con la poca luz que entraba por el ojo de buey al pirata. Tenía curiosidad, ese hombre pertenecía a la tripulación que había sido rival de la de su padre, y si bien dicen que nunca les consiguieron vencer,  
no se dice que alguna vez perdiesen. Además, no era un pirata cualquiera ¡Era uno de los Comandantes! Ace realmente se preguntaba cómo demonios esos inútiles que tenía por subordinados habían conseguido capturar a tal hombre. Seguro que el Vicealmirante  
hizo todo el trabajo.

Cuando consiguió divisar al pirata, lo primero que vio fue su peinado un tanto... Extravagante, lo segundo fue en su ropa, tan blanca que si pintabas una gaviota podría pasar por un marine perfectamente, y en lo tercero que reparó fue en su sonrisa radiante,  
como si no estuviese en un barco enemigo, encarcelado y esposado.

-¡Yo!-Saludó alegremente- Soy Thatch, comandante de la cuarta división de los Piratas de Shirohige

Ace se quedó sin palabras ¿Cómo era posible que existiese alguien así en el mundo? Bueno, su hermano Luffy también sería capaz de hacerlo... ¡Pero es que Luffy es un atolondrado de la vida!

-Ace-Respondió secamente, sin saber muy bien cómo manejar la situación.

-Sin "s" ¿Eh?-Bromeó Thatch al ver el tatuaje- Pero, oye, estar aquí es muy aburrido, no tendrás por ahí una baraja de cartas ¿Verdad? Porque esperar es reaaaaaalmente aburrido.

Ace frunció el ceño.

-¿Esperar? ¿Esperar a qué? Y aunque tuviese una baraja de cartas, no te la dejaría ni jugaría contigo

-Que mal genio -Rió Thatch- Esperar a que Oyaji venga a bucearme, por supuesto -Respondió maliciosamente- No es por presumir, pequeño marine, pero estáis realmente jodidos ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada con lo que pueda entretenerme?

-No -Prácticamente gruñó Ace- Y te lo tienes muy creído si crees que tu capitán va a poder con todos nosotros

Thatch simplemente rió como respuesta.

Las horas pasaban con lentitud. Ace había pasado de estar de pie a sentarse en uno de los lados de la celda, mirando al techo con aburrimiento. Quizá, y sólo quizá, si tuviese una baraja habría aceptado jugar a algo con el pirata. En el fondo no le caía  
tan mal, y era el primero en mucho tiempo que le trataba con amabilidad.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos, provocando que Ace se pusiese tenso. Al parecer, era la hora de la comida.

-Comodoro Portgas ¿Está ahí?

-Sí -Respondió, poniéndose de pie.

El marine, al saber que su superior estaba ahí, caminó con más seguridad para dejar dos cuencos con comida cerca de donde se había sentado Ace. El marine se retiró con rapidez, sin embargo, justo antes de subir las escaleras, y aún dándole la espalda  
a Ace se detuvo.

-Usted... Comodoro Portgas D Ace... Usted también debería estar dentro de esa celda, encadenado con esposas de kairoseki (¿Se escribía así? No lo recuerdo :v) -Su tono era entre enfado y miedo, y al terminar, subió casi corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando Ace se repuso del shock, sintió lo mismo que sentía cuando era niño y escuchaba decir que si Gol D Roger hubiese tenido un hijo, éste tendría que morir entre horribles sufrimientos. Apretó los puños, conteniéndose para no ir tras ese marine y calcinarle.  
Con rabia cogió uno de los cuencos con comida, abrió la celda para dejar en las manos del pirata la comida. Sólo entonces, el pirata, que evidentemente también había escuchado el comentario, se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-¿D? -Preguntó cautelosamente mientras pensaba que a Oyaji podría interesarle ese muchacho

-La D la heredé de mis padres. Tanto mi abuelo como mi hermano adoptivos también la tienen. No sé lo que significa -Comentó Ace una vez que cerró la celda, ya de vuelta en su asiento, con aún un poco de rabia en la voz.

-Ya veo... -Síp, definitivamente Oyaji estará interesado en esto.

A partir de esa conversación, ninguno de los dos volvieron a abrir la boca. Las horas volvieron a pasar lentamente hasta la hora de la cena. Pero cuando Ace se disponía a levantarse para preguntar a voz en grito qué demonios pasaba con el relevo, un marine  
apareció corriendo con cara de terror.

-Comodoro, no pierda de vista al prisionero. Estamos bajo ataque enemigo

Al escuchar eso, Thatch sonrió, mientras se preparaba para entrar en acción

-¿Quién nos ataca?

-Los Piratas de Shirohige junto con sus aliados, señor.


	4. Shirohige al rescate

En unos minutos el buque de la Marina había estallado en caos, piratas y marines corrían por la cubierta, intentando incapacitar a todo enemigo que aparecía. En los primeros momentos de la batalla, Ace se había quedado custodiando al prisionero, el cual tenía una sonrisilla de suficiencia cruzándole la cara, pero viendo que si la cosa seguía así iban a vencerles, decidió cambiar de lugar con un subalterno y dirigirse al corazón de la pelea, con la aprobación del Vicealmirante. Comenzó a rostizar a todo pirata que veía o a tirarlos por la borda con sus habilidades de combate, sin estar dispuesto a dejarse vencer, y menos estando en su propio barco, aunque sabía que al ser la tripulación más fuerte del Grand Line, vencer no iba a ser nada fácil, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los comandantes había aparecido aún, y ya les estaba costando bastante repeler el ataque. Realmente, no sabía cómo se las habían arreglado para atrapar a uno, viendo el nivel de los subordinados. Ace hizo arder a otros dos piratas que se le acercaban por detrás, esquivó la espada del pirata que estaba delante de él, aunque no le hacía falta debido a su Akuma no Mi, para a continuación mandarle a volar de un puñetazo. Si esto seguía así, conseguirían llegar hasta el piso de las celdas, en el que estaba el prisionero. De repente, una mancha azul borrosa apareció en el aire, golpeando a unos cuantos marines y haciéndolos caer al mar. El grito de unos cuantos piratas gritando: "¡Comandante Marco!" Se escuchó por la cubierta, dejando al descubierto la identidad del que estaba acabando con más marines que todos los otros piratas juntos, y haciendo que varios marines murmurasen con temor: "¡El comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Shirohige, y la mano derecha del mismísimo Shirohige, Fushichō Marco (Marco, el fénix)!" Cuando Ace lo vio mejor, se quedó impresionado ante la belleza del fénix, haciendo que se olvidase momentáneamente de su alrededor, pero un par de piratas dispuestos a cogerle desprevenido le hizo volver al mundo real, dejando a dos piratas transformados en cenizas. Ace iba directo a enfrentar al fénix que tantas bajas había causado entre sus nakamas cuando vio que el Vicealmirante había tenido la misma idea que él, y se lo dejó a él, pensando, con cierta pena, que el tipo fénix estaba acabado.

Marco había decidido participar en el rescate de Thatch solo para matarle con sus propias manos, porque es que sabiendo que hay marines en la isla ¿Quién demonios se emborracha y se queda dormido en plena calle? Solo a su estúpido hermano de tripulación se le ocurre. Se iba a encargar de ponerle un buen castigo por causar tantos problemas. Y justo cuando se encargaba de tirar a unos cuantos marines por la borda, vio a Ace. Emprendió el vuelo para verlo mejor, y la satisfacción se extendió por su pecho al ver como le observaba maravillado, haciéndole sonreír arrogantemente por dentro. Vio al chico quemar hasta las cenizas a dos de sus subordinados, y tuvo que admitir que no peleaba nada mal. "¿Quién iba a decir que el destino nos iba a reunir tan pronto?" Pensó Marco con cierta diversión, y relamiéndose por dentro mientras volvía a dejar incapacitados a un grupo de marines. Iba a ir a enfrentar a Ace cuando el Vicealmirante de turno se le puso enfrente, creyendo que podría vencerle fácilmente. La pelea entre los dos comenzó, y pronto ningún pirata ni marine se podía acercar a ellos, parecían dos seres inhumanos, pegando y esquivando, hiriendo y siendo heridos, aunque el Vicealmirante cada vez iba perdiendo más terreno debido a la habilidad regenerativa de Marco, y de un momento a otro se vio acorralado, quedando inconsciente por un golpe del fénix. Ahora, sin nadie que se interpusiese en su camino, se dirigió hacia Ace, volviendo poco a poco a su forma humana. Cuando Ace notó su presencia detrás de él, se giró dispuesto a enfrentarle, pensando que era un pirata más, y los primeros segundos no lo reconoció, pero poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando a su cabeza. Mientras en su cara aparecía una expresión de incredulidad al reconocer a la persona que tenía delante como su acompañante de la noche anterior, la sonrisa adormilada de Marco no hacía más que aumentar.

-¡Tú... Maldito!

Ace se lanzó sin pensar a por Marco, transformando todo su cuerpo en fuego, la ira le consumía al pensar que ese pirata se había reído de él. Marco le esquivó con gracilidad, haciendo que Ace trastabillase, cabreándolo aún más. Aprovechó para hacer que sus llamas azules envolviesen sus brazos y así poder agarrar al chico sin quemarse, retorciendo su brazo detrás de su espalda y acercando su boca al oído contrario.

-Sólo quería decirte lo siento, y gracias por la otra noche. Supongo que lo recuerdas ahora ¿Verdad?- Le susurró, haciendo que las mejillas y las orejas de Ace se pusiesen rojas por la vergüenza- Recuerda esto bien, los piratas son criaturas voraces que van tras las cosas que quieren- Tras decir eso lo soltó, dispuesto a seguir peleando para ver de lo que ese chico era capaz.

Por otro lado, Ace estaba que ardía en ira y vergüenza, literalmente. Iba a quemar a ese pirata arrogante hasta que no quedase de él ni las cenizas. Se volvió a lanzar, intentando atraparle con su fuego, pero Marco con sus llamas azules neutralizó su ataque, estampándole contra la cubierta. Se levantó y volvió al ataque, y así hasta que recibió tantos golpes que el simple hecho de respirar le dolía, mientras que delante de él Marco seguía tan fresco como una rosa, aunque Ace daba fe de que le había golpeado unas cuantas veces.

-Nada mal, chico. Con un poco más de entrenamiento podrías llegar lejos.

-Deja de... Joder.

-Que boca tan sucia, yoi. Casi parece la de un pirata- Sonrió con malicia al decir eso.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del piso inferior del buque, y por la escalera apareció Thatch con sus dos espadas para sorpresa de todos, y júbilo de los piratas.

-Ya era hora, Thatch, yoi

-Estaba esperando a que se me pasase un poco la resaca, además, hasta el momento en el que irrumpisteis en este barco, estaba teniendo una compañía muy entretenida ¿No es verdad, Ace?- Dice jovial.

-Como sea, ahora que estás libre, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí ¡Nos retiramos!- Ordenó Marco, cosa que causó alivio a los marines, sobretodo después de ver al Vicealmirante y al Comodoro, los dos marines más fuertes del buque, siendo derrotados como si nada, aunque por supuesto, eso no significaba que fuesen a dejarles marcharse así, sin más.

Ace, a pesar del dolor, intentó atacar una vez más al pelo-piña, como lo había denominado en su mente, pero un golpe por detrás lo dejó inconsciente de una vez por todas. Marco observó al chico caer, y luego miró a Thatch, interrogante.

-Hay que presentarlo a Oyaji, tengo un buen presentimiento- Le comentó, guiñando un ojo.

Y así, los piratas abandonaron el buque de la Marina, dejando a los marines con su Vicealmirante inconsciente, y con su Comodoro secuestrado.

Cuando unos Ace despertó, no reconoció el lugar, no era ni la enfermería ni su camarote, ¿Entonces...? Fue cuando recordó el golpe en su cabeza que un terrible presentimiento le azotó, poniéndose rápidamente en pie, y abriendo rápidamente la puerta para verificar, que, efectivamente, ése no era su barco.


	5. En el barco enemigo

Cuando Ace despertó, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su camarote, ni en la enfermería del buque, y con un terrible presentimiento se levantó rápidamente de la cama en la que se encontraba tendido a pesar de su mareo y de su dolor de cabeza para abrir la puerta de la estancia en la que se encontraba, dando a parar a la cubierta de un barco que, claramente, no era el suyo. Se quedó estático durante unos segundos mientras mil maldiciones pasaban por su cabeza. Cuando volvió en sí, se giró un poco y pudo ver la bandera que ondeaba en el mástil de dicho barco, una calavera con un bigote descomunal, lo que significaba que se encontraba en el barco del Yonkou más temible, Shirohige, el mismo hombre que peleó contra su padre en tantas ocasiones. La leve esperanza de que se encontrase en cualquier otro barco se fue esfumando lentamente, dejando paso a la desesperación de no saber qué hacer. Ace se apoyó en la pared de madera y se fue dejando caer hasta quedar sentado, perdido, mareado y con dolor de cabeza. En ese momento también calló en la cuenta de que no llevaba su uniforme de marine, por el contrario, llevaba unos pantalones que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla con una camisa blanca desabrochada, pero estaba tan agotado mentalmente que ya ni se preocupó por eso, solo esperaba que no le hubiesen hecho nada raro mientras le cambiaban.

-Hey, bella durmiente ¿Has dormido bien?- Ace recordó esa voz, la había escuchado cuando estaba custodiando a su ex-prisionero. Soltó un simple gruñido como respuesta- Haha, al parecer eres de los que despiertan con mal humor. Vamos, Oyaji quiere conocerte.

Una mano apareció en el campo de visión de Ace, dando a entender que le ayudaría a levantarse. Ace levantó la vista hacia Thatch, que tenía su sonrisa amigable de siempre, mandándole una mirada que podría matar, sin intención de moverse de dónde estaba. Thatch se acuclilló al lado de Ace con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes ganas de vomitar? Lo cierto es que no creí haberte pegado tan fuerte, pero, ahora que lo pienso, Marco también te dejó bastante mal, así que quizá debería haber tenido más cuidado...- Y la charla continuó durante un rato, dejando a Ace pasmado ante la preocupación del que se suponía que era su enemigo.

-Estoy bien- Dijo prácticamente gruñendo, haciendo que la cháchara parase y que la sonrisa resplandeciente del otro volviese.

-Entonces andando, porque si no el amargado pelo-piña que parece que se ha tragado una escoba te llevará a rastra, y créeme, no quieres eso. Lo digo por experiencia- Thatch se estremeció ante el recuerdo, y casi consigue hacer que Ace sonries.

-¿Quién es un pelo-piña que parece que se ha tragado una escoba, Thatch?- Marco apareció detrás de Thach, causando que éste saltase del susto y del miedo.

-Eh... Yo... Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, adiós- Y se escabulló rápidamente, dejando a Marco y a Ace solos.

Marco se volvió hacia Ace con su mirada indiferente de siempre, mientras Ace miraba a Marco con ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras, aún no había olvidado la humillación que sufrió.

-Andando, Oyaji quiere verte

-¿Por qué tendría que ir?- Siseó Ace- No tengo nada que discutir con él-

-Porque estás en su barco, porque podría matarte en cualquier momento y aún no lo ha hecho y porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer ahora que estás aquí.

Ace se levantó, furioso al no encontrar ningún argumento con el que rebatir los de Marco, dispuesto a encontrarse con Shirohige para acabar con todo de una vez. Se dejó guiar por el comandante, sin ver la sonrisa satisfecha de éste, que probablemente le habría puesto de peor humor, hasta llegar a una asiento enorme, en el que se encontraba el capitán, que estaba bebiendo sale de una tinaja enorme. Ace por un momento se sintió acongojado, pero supero el sentimiento, sin estar dispuesto a que sus enemigos lo viesen débil.

-Así que tú eres el mocoso de la Marina que mis hijos querían presentarme.

-Basta de juegos, viejo ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

-Gurararara, eres un mocoso irrespetuoso, me caes bien- Tomó un trago- ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?

-Portgas D Ace- Respondió levantando la cabeza con orgullo. Jamás se avergonzaría del apellido de su madre.

-Gurararara ¿No te gustaría convertirte en uno de mis hijos?

-Y una mierda, viejo- Su alma gritó, desangrandose al suplicar que aceptase- ¡Devuélveme a mi barco!

-Marco

-Nos abastecimos hace poco, así que en los próximos meses no anclaremos en ninguna isla, y por supuesto no vamos a parar a un barco de la Marina simplemente para devolverte.

-Ya lo has oído, mocoso. Bienvenido a bordo gurararara.

El resto de la tripulación, que había estado atenta a la conversación, rió también, mientras Ace ardía, literalmente, con vergüenza e ira, dispuesto a quemar todo el maldito barco si no fuese porque él también moriría ahogado. "Aunque quizá eso no sería tan malo" dijo una pequeña vocecita en su mente. Ace, aún ardiendo, volvió a la habitación, que parecía una bodega, en la que le habían dejado cuando estaba inconsciente. Se sentía humillado, y aún se encontraba mareado y con dolor de cabeza, así que se dispuso a dormir, esperando que al levantarse se le hubiese ocurrido algún buen plan para... Algo. "Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero" pensó con fastidio antes de dejarse caer en la inconsciencia.

Marco estaba satisfecho. Había encontrado un castigo que haría a Thatch arrepentirse de todo lo dicho y hecho, y su pequeño marine iba a pasar una temporada larga con ellos. Se había visto tan apetecible con esa mirada furiosa que apenas había podido contenerse para saltarle encima, una pena que no fuese el momento apropiado. Probablemente, ahora el chico estaría confundido, lo mejor sería dejarle un rato a solas para que reflexionase, ya habría más ocasiones para divertirse con él


	6. Acoso

Ace estaba cabreado, aunque eso no era nada nuevo, ya que se podría decir que había estado cabreado desde el mismo momento en el que puso un pie en ese barco, a pesar de haber estado inconsciente. ¿La razón? Bueno, aparte de su secuestro, esos piratuchos de cuarta parecían no tener otra cosa que hacer que reírse a su costa. No paraban de hacerle sucias jugarretas, como poner cosas encima de su cabeza jugando a hacer equilibrios cuando le daba un ataque de narcolepsia, y eso por no hablar del comandante de la primera división, Marco, que cada vez que podía le manoseaba, que si le tocaba el culo por aquí, que si le tocaba el pelo por allá... ¡Ya estaba harto! ¡Si continuaba en ese barco durante más tiempo se volvería loco! Ni siquiera se dignaban a tomarle en serio, a pesar de los intentos de asesinato diarios a su capitán ¡Incluso le tomaban el pelo cuando Shirohige le tiraba por la borda y alguien tenía que ir a rescatarle! Apenas había pasado unas semanas con ellos y ya quería tirarse por la borda.

En ese momento se encontraba en un rincón del inmenso barco, tratando de conseguir unos minutos a solas para no perder del todo la cabeza. Odiaba ese barco, a su capitán y a toda la maldita tripulación ¡Él no se había esforzado tanto para que ahora esos tipos se mofasen de él así! Apretó los dientes y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo a la desesperación carcomerlo por dentro. Ya no sabía que hacer para que le dejasen en paz, o para que le reconociesen como alguien fuerte. Se sentía atrapado, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de matar a Shirohige, tan solo quería salir de ahí, lo que le cabreaba aún más, ya que se supone que él una vez que veía a su enemigo no huía hasta derrotarlo o morir, pero habían conseguido tocarle tanto la moral con sus constantes burlas, que no eran malintencionadas, hasta el punto de hacer que olvidase sus propios principios. Esa situación le recordaba a cuando estaba en Goa y preguntaba sobre Gol D Roger, al fin y al cabo, las ganas de dar una paliza a todo el que se cruzase eran las mismas, pero con la diferencia de que en ese barco si hacía eso, el que se llevaría la peor parte sería él, incluso si contra el que peleaba no tenía verdadera intención de hacerle daño. Ya lo había comprobado.

Sin embargo, había algo que Ace se negaba a aceptar, y es que parte de la desesperación que sentía era porque los demás tripulantes de esa nave le estaban tratando como si fuesen de la misma familia, porque la forma en la que le molestaban era la misma que Sabo y él utilizaban para molestar a Luffy, ese jugueteo sin maldad que los hermanos mayores utilizaban para molestar a los hermanos pequeños. La tripulación de Shirohige le estaba tratando como si él fuese el hermano pequeño. A Ace le asustaba eso, el amor familiar que todos desprendían en ese barco. Para él, eso resultaba doloroso, y el solo imaginar que la palabra "padre" pudiese salir de sus labios... Por eso se había unido a la marina, porque ahí no había esa necesidad de llevarse bien con los demás, simplemente debías cumplir órdenes y mantener una fría cordialidad con los demás, no hacía falta llevarse bien, ni encariñarse excesivamente, por lo que la armadura que Ace había puesto alrededor de su corazón y sentimientos estaba a salvo, y las cadenas invisibles que le ataban le permitían decirse a sí mismo: "Bueno, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer" Si bien, eso a veces le hacía daño, no era comparable a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese barco, y es que un poco más y serían capaces de romper el escudo que le separaba de los demás, impidiendo que le hiciesen daño, pero que a la vez no le permitía sentir la alegría de tener amigos, de disfrutar la compañía de los demás.

Ace seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando Marco apareció, claramente le estaba buscando. Una sonrisa entre lasciva y cariñosa se formó en su rostro al ver al pecoso así, como un niño perdido que no sabía que camino seguir.

-Así que aquí estabas, yoi ¿Qué haces?

-Intentando encontrar una forma de mataros a todos- Gruñó el pecoso al reconocer la voz del primer comandante.

-Ya está la comida, yoi. Puedes seguir pensando mientras comes ¿no? Después de todo, dicen que tener el estómago lleno ayuda a pensar mejor yoi -Replicó con ligera burla Marco. Aún no había encontrado la forma de llevarse al pecoso a la cama sin que éste explotase en furia, pero algo le decía que estaba cerca de encontrar la forma, y si no, siempre podía emborracharlo, después de todo ese método funcionó muy bien la primera vez.

-No tengo hambre

Marco enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso, su buen humor desapareció completamente. Ace siempre comía como si al minuto siguiente el mundo se fuese a acabar, y siempre, SIEMPRE tenía hambre. Es cierto que comía en el rincón más oscuro y solitario del comedor, fulminando con la mirada a todo el que se acercase, pero comer comía, al menos cuando no le daban ataques de narcolepsia y se quedaba dormido. Más de una vez habían tenido que rescatar al pecoso de ahogarse con su plato de sopa, cosa que Ace no sabía, evidentemente. Quizás por eso comía de esa manera, para comer todo lo posible antes de caer dormido.

Marco se sentó a su lado, exhalando un suspiro sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Podrías largarte? Estaba muy bien con mi soledad, gracias -Volvió a gruñir Ace

-Deberías relajarte ¿sabes? No te vamos a comer yoi

-Ya os burláis bastante de mi, no quiero daros más incentivos -Bufó el pecoso

Marco sintió la tentación de soltar una carcajada, sin embargo no lo hizo, a sabiendas de que Ace se enfadaría, perdiendo esa oportunidad para hablar con él. A pesar de eso, no pudo contener una sonrisa traviesa.

-Es nuestra manera de dar la bienvenida a un nuevo hermano, yoi. Sobretodo a uno tan testarudo que ha ido por mal camino yoi -Evidentemente, Marco se había referido al hecho de que Ace se había unido a la marina.

-No sois nadie para decir eso -Replicó Ace, entre enfadado y divertido. Extrañamente, había empezado a disfrutar de la conversación, olvidando momentáneamente el "ultraje" que había sufrido a manos de Marco la primera vez que se vieron.

Y así se les pasó la hora de la comida y parte de la tarde, conversando amenamente, lanzándose de vez en cuando puyas cariñosas y tomaduras de pelo no demasiado malintencionadas...

-A todo esto... ¿Y el tipo del tupé? Ya sabes, al que capturamos. ¿Thatch, se llamaba? -Preguntó Ace, ya que creyó que él iba a ser el que más le iba a dar la tabarra, pero últimamente no lo había visto.

-Oh, él -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa macabra- Digamos que le mandé a hacer algunos trabajitos...


	7. Un vuelo a medianoche

Después de la charla con Marco, Ace se sentía aún más confuso, pero más relajado. Parte de la tensión que había sentido desde que despertó en ese barco se había ido, por lo que la mayor parte de su mal humor se había esfumado, aunque claro, aún seguía mirándolos a todos con cara de mala leche y seguía con sus intentos de asesinato a Shirohige, después de todo tenía una reputación que mantener. Seguía sin relacionarse con nadie, pero los demás tripulantes notaron su cambio, por lo que cada vez trataban de acercarse más a él, tanto para hacerle jugarretas como para hablar, haciendo que a Ace cada vez le fuese más difícil mantener su enfado. Ese barco le estaba empezando a gustar.

La noche era tranquila, y Ace al cansarse de mirar el mar y las estrellas en ese cielo despejado, decidió una vez más tratar de asesinar a Shirohige. Se escabulló en el cuarto de Shirohige con éxito, y una vez más, al tratar de cortarle la garganta con su cuchillo le lanzó por la borda, sin embargo al ser de noche todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, con la excepción del encargado de hacer las rondas, que esa noche era Marco. Por supuesto, el primer comandante conocía bastante bien a Ace y a su capitán, además de que había estado observando a Ace todo el rato, hasta el momento en el que le vio dirigirse al camarote del capitán, por lo que se puso en posición para atrapar a Ace en el momento en el que Shirohige lanzase a Ace por la borda, en su forma de fénix, por supuesto. En el momento en el que vio a Ace salir volando hacia el agua, voló para atraparlo entes de que tocase el agua, porque si no no tendría oportunidad de rescatarle al ser él también incapaz de nadar, y se las arregló de alguna manera para que Ace acabase tumbado en su lomo, disfrutando del viento y de las vistas del barco desde el aire junto con él. Marco apenas pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al pecoso con los ojos como platos, observando el barco meciéndose con las olas desde el aire. Dio un par de vueltas más para que Ace pudiese disfrutar un poco más, y descendió hasta la cubierta, dejando que Ace se bajase antes de volver a transformarse en hombre. Marco jamás lo admitiría, pero dar ese pequeño vuelo teniendo encima al pecoso fue duro, ya que su forma de fénix apenas era más grande que él en su forma humana, y cargar encima con otra persona cuando realmente no estaba hecho para eso... Fue duro. Ahora, el sentir a Ace encima suyo, acariciando sus plumas y disfrutando como un niño pequeño del vuelo no tuvo precio, así que Marco no se arrepentía, su sufrimiento mereció completamente la pena y estaría dispuesto a volver a repetirlo.

Ace le miraba con el ceño fruncido y un poco sonrojado. No estaba seguro si debía decir algo o como decirlo. Cuando Marco le miró con satisfacción mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, estuvo tentado de girar la cabeza e irse, pero se recordó a sí mismo que no era un niño pequeño, y que, quisiese o no, tenía que agradecerle por lo que había hecho por él.

-Muchas gracias -Masculló un poco a regañadientes- Por salvarme y por el vuelo nocturno. Ha sido... Espectacular -Ace sentía que su sonrojo cada vez crecía más.

Sonriendo, Marco se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de él.

-Ha sido un placer yoi -Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa- Aunque si realmente quieres agradecerme podrías venir a mi camarote, después de todo, ya he terminado mis rondas yoi -Le susurró esto último al oído, provocando un estremecimiento en Ace.

Ace no estaba seguro de si quería aceptar o no. Por una parte la proposición le había causado enfado, y por otra le había causado deseo, ya que el primer comandante era muy bueno en la cama. "A la mierda" pensó "Ya me cabrearé por la mañana" Y se lanzó a besar a Marco.

El primer comandante correspondió inmediatamente al beso, a pesar de no esperárselo, combatiendo fieramente con el pecoso por el liderazgo en dicho beso. Una vez que se quedaron sin aire se separaron, con un claro vencedor pero ningún perdedor. Marco pasó al lado del pecoso para enseñarle el camino a su camarote, no sin darle una nalgada antes. "Las cosas están yendo mejor de lo que pensaba, yoi" Se regocijó Marco con placer.

Apenas cerraron la puerta del camarote con pestillo, Marco y Ace se volvieron a besar, con más fuerza y fiereza que antes si cabe. Se fueron desnudando, lanzando la ropa por todo el camarote, sin importarles demasiado donde cayese. Una vez que Ace estuvo completamente desnudo, Marco lo lanzó a la cama, para a continuación ponerse encima de él con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del pecoso para sostenerse y no aplastarle. Ace le miró con desafío y deseo, mientras que Marco le mandaba una mirada que decía: "Te voy a comer, y no voy a dejar ni tus huesos". Marco acercó sus labios al oído del pecoso.

-Más te vale estar preparado yoi, porque no pienso dejarte escapar -Le susurró, para a continuación bajar hasta su cuello y empezar a lamer y a besar hasta hacer gemir de anticipación a Ace. Marco sonrío contra su cuello, y procedió a morderle el cuello con posesividad, ese pecoso era suyo y solo suyo.

En otra parte, un poco lejos de ahí, más concretamente en una isla de invierno deshabitada podemos ver a Thatch con un chaleco sin mangas que deja ver su torso y unos pantalones cortos tratando de hacer fuego sin mucho éxito mientras tirita de frío. Cuando se da por vencido solo puede maldecir a Marco, que le engañó diciendo que le iba a enviar a una isla de verano y que no necesitaría ropa abrigada. Aún recuerda la alegría que le dio ver al news coo con una nota para él, creyendo que pondría que pronto irían a buscarle, y la desesperación cuando leyó: "Para que aprendas a bajar tu calentura y a no mirar lo que es mío. Con amor, tu piña favorita ;)" Tenía que admitir que esta vez Marco se la había jugado pero bien. Pero ahora la cuestión era... ¿Cuando demonios iban a venir a por él? ¡Si seguía así terminaría por congelarse!

-Ah, si solo hubiesen por aquí un par de bellas señoritas... O Izo, él también valdría. Seguro que así podría entrar en calor y no morir congelado TTwTT ¡Marco, si me escuchas, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo, pero ven a por mí porfi TToTT!


	8. Fuego danzando

Notas de la autora: No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo Dx. Por eso he tardado tanto en publicarlo. También he de decir que me fui de vacaciones a un sitio que prácticamente no tenía internet (Porque tanto el wi-fi como los datos iban como el culo) Bueno, me disculpo por la demora, también por el patético lemon que me ha salido, pero bueno, vosotras quisisteis lemon, así que aquí lo tenéis. Aunque ya os advierto, no pienso volver a escribir lemon en mi vida Dx (Mentira ^^U)

 **Apenas cerraron la puerta del camarote con pestillo, Marco y Ace se volvieron a besar, con más fuerza y fiereza que antes si cabe. Se fueron desnudando, lanzando la ropa por todo el camarote, sin importarles demasiado donde cayese. Una vez que Ace estuvo completamente desnudo, Marco lo lanzó a la cama, para a continuación ponerse encima de él con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del pecoso para sostenerse y no aplastarle. Ace le miró con desafío y deseo, mientras que Marco le mandaba una mirada que decía: "Te voy a comer, y no voy a dejar ni tus huesos". Marco acercó sus labios al oído del pecoso.**

 **-Más te vale estar preparado yoi, porque no pienso dejarte escapar -Le susurró, para a continuación bajar hasta su cuello y empezar a lamer y a besar hasta hacer gemir de anticipación a Ace. Marco sonrío contra su cuello, y procedió a morderle el cuello con posesividad, ese pecoso era suyo y solo suyo.**

Ace dejó escapar un pequeño grito cargado de placer al notar la mordida que no se esperaba. Marco volvió a lamer la zona para aliviarla, y empezó a bajar por la clavícula hasta llegar al pecho. En ese momento le lanzó una mirada lasciva a Ace, que le miraba completamente sonrojado y expectante, para a continuación pasar a juguetear con los pezones del pecoso, primero con sus dedos, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos, después dio paso a su boca, que los lamió con gula y los mordisqueó juguetona, mientras Ace trataba de contener sus gemidos y jadeos cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de su mano. Marco al darse cuenta, se desató el pañuelo que siempre llevaba como cinturón, dado que aún tenía los pantalones puestos, y procedió a atar las manos de Ace a la cabecera de la cama.

-Quiero escucharte, Ace -Dijo con voz ronca. La visión de Ace totalmente desnudo y atado a la cama era... Estremecedora.

Marco volvió a bajar hasta el pecho de Ace, y siguió bajando. Ace al principio había tratado de desatarse, pero al sentir otra vez a Marco sobre su cuerpo, perdió todas las fuerzas. Marco continuó su camino hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se paró para simular embestidas con su lengua, provocando que Ace lanzase un ronco gemido y se estremeciese. Marco al notar la reacción, sonrió contra la cadera de Ace. Sin embargo, Ace quemó el pañuelo que le ataba, y sin que Marco se lo esperase, le puso debajo, quedando Ace encima de Marco con las piernas a cada lado.

-Yo también quiero divertirme, piña pervertida -Esta vez fue el turno de Ace para susurrar al oído del primer comandante.

Ace fue mucho más directo, ya que pasó a quitarle los pantalones a Marco, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, con un más que evidente bulto sobresaliendo. Marco enarcó una ceja, evidentemente divertido, y Ace le sonrió desafiante y goloso, bajando la cabeza hasta la erección de Marco, cubierta por la ropa interior, para lamerla por sobre la tela, provocando que Marco se estremeciese de anticipación. Ace jugó un poco más con la intimidad del comandante, lamiendo, mordiendo con suavidad y soplando para volver loco de placer a Marco antes de quitarle la ropa interior. Cuando la erección de Marco estuvo libre de la cárcel de tela, Ace se la tragó entera, con evidente satisfacción, y empezó a lamer y succionar mientras masturbaba la parte que no le cabía en la boca, acariciando de vez en cuando los testículos de Marco. Metía y sacaba la erección de su boca, a veces lamiendo solo la punta, a veces mordisqueando suavemente para no hacer daño.

Marco solo era capaz de gemir descontroladamente, era la mejor relación que le habían hecho en la vida, sentía que en cualquier momento se correría.

-Ace... -Suspiró

El mencionado sonrío maliciosamente, y siguió con lo suyo, dispuesto a que Marco se rindiese completamente a él, pero el primer comandante no quería acabar tan rápido, así que cuando sintió que estaba a punto, volvió a cambiar posiciones, dejando a Ace tumbado en el colchón bocabajo con una expresión confundida y algo enfurruñado.

-Ya te has divertido bastante ¿No crees, Hiken no Ace?

Marco bajo su mano hasta rozar el trasero de Ace, para a continuación darle una nalgada juguetona que hizo que Ace se quejase, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Mientras con una mano masajes a la zona adolorida, llevó la otra hasta la boca de Ace, y jugueteó con sus labios hasta que Ace abrió la boca para lamer, y de vez en cuando morder en forma de venganza, sus dedos. Cuando ya estuvieron lubricados, Marco los retiro de la boca de Ace. Introdujo el primer dedo en la entrada de Ace con cuidado, tanteando el terreno, a lo que Ace, al notar el primer dedo, no pudo más que lanzar un gemido ahogado con el nombre de Marco impregnado en él. Cuando introdujo el segundo, Ace se tensó momentáneamente, pero al cabo de un rato, ya estaba contoneando sus caderas en busca de más. Marco introdujo el tercer dedo solo para asegurarse, ya que Ace para ese entonces estaría suplicando por más si no fuese el orgullo en persona, sin embargo, ya no podía contener los gemidos.

-Aaah, Marcooo... Yah...

-¿Ya qué? ¿Quieres que pare, yoi? -Respondió Marco, con ganas de picarle un poco mientras movía sus dedos contra la próstata de Ace.

-¡Aaaah! -Gimió Ace- Maldito... Ca...brón

-¿Entonces, Ace? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡A ti!... Aaah... ¡Dentro de mí!...Kgggh... ¡Maldita... sea!

-Buen chico

Marco sacó sus dedos de la entrada de Ace, haciendo que éste se quejase, para reemplazarlos con su miembro. Se introdujo de una estocada, quitándole por unos momentos el aliento a Ace. Sin embargo, Marco empezó las embestidas inmediatamente, él ya sabía como le gustaba a su pecoso. Cada estocada de Marco era certera, haciendo casi gritar a Ace por más, mientras que Marco gruñía de placer ante las estrechas paredes que le apretaban deliciosamente. Entre embestida y embestida, Marco puso a Ace boca arriba, quería ver la cara de Ace mientras se corría. Cada embestida les acercaba más al climax, y ambos se corrieron mascullando el nombre del otro. Al terminar, ambos se miraron con ganas de más, y así Marco terminó tumbado boca arriba mientras Ace le montaba. Ace bajaba y subía, parando momentáneamente para hacer círculos con la cadera, dando mayor placer a Marco, que resistía la tentación de volver a tumbarlo para follarle duro, sabiendo que Ace con su mirada ardiente le estaba retando para ver cuánto podía aguantar, y si realmente era tan paciente como aparentaba. Ace volvió a aumentar la velocidad, bajando y subiendo rápidamente, llevando a Marco al límite para a continuación volver a bajar la velocidad, dejándoles a los dos al borde del climax. Marco ya no aguantaba más, Ace estaba jugando con él, pero no queriendo darse por vencido, agarró el miembro de Ace masturbándole acorde a su velocidad, cuando Ace aumentaba el ritmo, él también lo hacía, si Ace bajaba el ritmo, él también. Ace y Marco se miraron, se retaron con las miradas, Ace "molesto" y Marco divertido al darle su propia medicina. Ace le mandó una última mirada antes de volver a subir y a bajar con rapidez, está vez sin parar, gimiendo cada vez más al notar al miembro de Marco dando en su próstata, y al mismo tiempo notando a Marco masturbar su miembro expertamente, sabiendo que no podría continuar con su juego sin volverse loco, así que esta vez siguió con el ritmo, dispuesto a dejar que ambos se corriesen de una vez por todas. Se corrieron al unísono, Marco dentro de Ace, y Ace en los vientres de ambos. Jadeantes, se miraron, Ace ligeramente enfurruñado por haberse tenido que dar por vencido, y Marco con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras lamía la esencia de Ace que había ido a parar a sus dedos. Ambos querían volver a besarse, pero ya no tenían ninguna excusa para hacerlo. Ace comenzó a recoger su ropa, dispuesto a irse, sin embargo...

-Ace - Llamó Marco- Quédate a dormir.


	9. Vuelta al principio

_Notas de la autora: A partir de ahora, actualizo los sábados_

Ace miraba al mar desde la barandilla del Moby, se sentía cansado, no por haber dormido poco, sino por todo lo que estaba pasando, por la situación, los sentimientos que dicha situación le provocaba, los que no, los que debería estar sintiendo... Estaba hecho un lío. El sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte, y Ace no había dormido ni un poco desde que abandonó la habitación de Marco, declinando su oferta de dormir con él. Cuando escuchó que le pedía dormir con él, se limitó a ponerse la ropa y marcharse en silencio, sin siquiera mirarle.

Ace se quedó mirando el amanecer, sin pensar en nada, hasta que empezó a escuchar movimiento. Se pasó por la cocina, aprovechando que aún no había nadie, para coger unas cuantas piezas de fruta. Ese día no se sentía con fuerzas para aguantar las bromas amistosas de la tripulación, así que se escondería en el rincón más recóndito y oscuro del barco, rezando para que nadie le encontrase en ese estado. Cuando encontró un sitio lo suficientemente escondido como para que no le encontrasen, se acomodó ahí, dispuesto a no moverse a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Necesitaba pensar, estar a solas consigo mismo un buen rato sin nadie que le molestase. Quería aclararse, saber lo que hacer a partir de ese momento. Nunca se había sentido así, después de todo esta no era su forma de ser. Él como mucho se cabreaba, y gracias al cabreo decidía que hacer. Por ejemplo, él se había hecho marine para demostrar al mundo que merecía vivir, y eso lo había decidido debido al cabreo que sintió cuando era pequeño y preguntaba a los lugareños qué habría pasado si Roger hubiese tenido un hijo. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, no sentía enfado, solo confusión, tampoco sentía que debía demostrar nada a nadie, así que realmente no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

Estuvo varias horas con la mente en blanco, o quizá se durmió por un ataque de narcolepsia, hasta que de pronto se aclaró. "¿De qué vas Portgas D Ace? ¿Desde cuando eres tan patético? ¿No se supone que tú nunca te retractas? Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer" Se dijo a sí mismo con fuerzas renovadas. Se hubiese dado un puñetazo a sí mismo si hubiese podido. Se levantó, estirando cada músculo de su cuerpo entumecido por las horas sin moverse, y salió de su escondrijo, dándose cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Se encontró con algunos de los piratas, que le sonrieron, un tanto aliviados por encontrarle, a lo que él respondió lanzándoles una mirada gélida, más gélida aún que el reino de Drum. Así fue con todos los que se cruzaron en su camino, provocando que un murmullo se formase en torno a él, con la duda de si le había pasado algo en las horas que estuvo desaparecido. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse y preguntarle, ya que si antes era arisco con ellos incluso cuando estaban bromeando, ahora no se querían o imaginar que les haría si se acercaban, aunque no es como si no pudiesen defenderse, claro, después de todo, ellos eran los piratas de Shirohige, simplemente no querían llevarse mal con un posible futuro hermano. Los comandantes se preocuparon al verle así, reuniéndose para hablar sobre qué harían con la actitud del pecoso, y a qué se debía dicha actitud, a lo que todos los comandantes miraron a Marco con las cejas enarcadas. Todos sabían que la piña estaba detrás del pecoso desde antes de que subiera al barco. A pesar de que ellos hasta el momento no habían tenido mucho contacto con Ace, ya que creían que si les veía acercarse se pondría aún más a la defensiva por saber que eran comandantes, a los únicos que parecía darles igual esto eran a Marco y a Thatch, se preocupaban por él. Marco se excusó, diciendo que él no había hecho nada para poner así a Ace, sin embargo, se ofreció a hablar con él, poniendo la excusa de que era su deber por ser el primer comandante y la mano derecha de Shirohige. Aprovechó el momento en el que todos estaban cenando para ir a hablar con él, porque ese día Ace tampoco se presentó en el comedor para cenar, así que cogió dos platos de comida y fue a buscarlo, rezando para que no se le hubiese ocurrido subir al puesto del vigía. Subir con dos platos a rebosar en las manos era complicado. Por suerte para él, lo encontró en la proa del barco, mirando hacia el mar. Se acercó despacio, tratando de no asustarle. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla y dejó ambos platos en el suelo, esperando que el pecoso hiciese lo mismo, y así lo hizo. Ambos comieron en silencio. Una vez que terminaron, Marco se preparó mentalmente para el interrogatorio.

-Ace... ¿Estás así por lo que hicimos anoche yoi? - Siempre han dicho que lo mejor es ser directo ¿no?

-He hecho ese tipo de cosas desde que me uní a la marina, Marco. Fue una noche más, bueno, una más no, es una de las mejores que he tenido, pero ya está. No significa nada para mí aparte de pasar un buen rato.

-¿Entonces?

-Soy marine, vosotros piratas. No tengo la intención de hacerme vuestro amigo. Sé que podría, después de todo, mi hermano menor es pirata y me sigo llevando muy bien con él a pesar de que ya no nos veamos mucho, pero no quiero llevarme bien con vosotros.

-Deberías hacer el esfuerzo yoi. Te recuerdo que estás en nuestro barco y que depende de nosotros si te dejamos ir o no -Marco dijo esto con una sonrisa algo macabra y con un ligero tono de amenaza

-¿Me estás amenazando, maldita gallina chamuscada? Si quisiera, podría irme de aquí en este maldito momento - Y como siempre, Ace se encendió, y nunca mejor dicho, a la mínima provocación.

En otra situación, Marco se habría limitado a mirar con su típica expresión de aburrimiento al contrario, pero había dos cosas que no toleraba. Una: Que se metieran con su Padre y su familia. Dos: Que se metieran con su Akuma no Mi.

Marco se levantó, poniéndose frente a Ace, quien se había levantado por la excitación, con aire amenazante.

-Escucha, niñato de cuarta -Avanzó un paso, pero Ace no estaba dispuesto a retroceder- Si hay algo que yo no permito es que alguien se meta con mi...

Si hay algo en este mundo que sea mala idea, sería a dos usuarios de Akuma no Mi peleando al lado de la barandilla de un barco, que evidentemente da al mar. No se sabe muy bien cómo pasó, así que lo achacaremos al calor del momento, porque de repente... Ambos, Marco y Ace, cayeron al mar, sin darles el suficiente tiempo como para reaccionar y evitar ese fatal destino.


	10. Guerra fría

Mientras ambos se hundían en las oscuras aguas, compartieron un mismo pensamiento: "mierda". Sabían que los demás estaban cenando en el comedor, que cuando no los encontrasen pensarían que ya se habrían acostado (cada uno en su propio camarote), así que no les buscarían y para cuando se diesen cuenta de que habían desaparecido sería demasiado tarde para ambos.

-Unos momentos antes-

La noche era calma, nada la perturbaba excepto un pequeño bote que se acercaba al Moby lentamente, casi perezosamente. Sin embargo, el que manejaba el bote lo detuvo al ver que dos bultos caían al agua. Se quedó esperando unos segundos, sabiendo que eran dos personas los que habían caído al agua, esperando a que saliesen a la superficie. Al ver que nadie salía, supuso que eran dos usuarios, así que se quitó la camisa y se lanzó al agua a rescatarles.

Marco y Ace rozaban la inconsciencia cuando sintieron que algo les sujetaba, arrastrándoles hacia arriba. Sin ver la cara de su salvador, acabaron quedando inconscientes. La persona que les rescató sujeto a Ace con un brazo, a Marco se lo colgó en el hombro, dejando una mano libre para escalar hasta la cubierta del Moby. Una vez arriba, dejó a los bellos durmientes en el suelo, y con una sonrisa despreocupada se echó el pelo para atrás

-Siempre me han gustado los bañitos nocturnos - Comentó en voz alta con diversión.

Los que se encontraban dentro salieron espada en mano al escuchar el ruido, pero al ver al inesperado visitante soltaron las armas y con un grito de júbilo se lanzaron a intentar abrazarlo, sobretodo los integrantes de la cuarta división.

-¡Thatch ha vuelto! -Se escuchaba por todo el barco.

Cierto comandante con puntería infalible sonrió discretamente, tratando de disimular la alegría y el alivio. Fue el primero que avisó a las enfermeras para que se llevasen a Marco y a Ace a la enfermería, debido a que seguían inconscientes.

Por supuesto, aquella noche hubo fiesta por el regreso de uno de sus comandantes. Mientras todos celebraban, Thatch se fue a un rincón algo apartado donde se encontraba Izo. Por supuesto, le llevó un vaso de sake.

-¿Qué tal el exilio?-Preguntó con voz burlona el comandante de la decimosexta división.

-Horrible -Thatch se estremeció- La piña puede llegar a ser bastante cruel -Dijo con su voz juguetona de siempre.

-Es el primer comandante, debe ser estricto. Sobretodo cuando se trata de ti ¿En cuántos líos nos habrías metido si no hubiese sido por Marco? -Se burló el otro comandante.

-Que cruel -Se quejó infantilmente Thatch- Y yo que venía aquí a que me consolases- Suspiró teatralmente

-Jajaja- Rió Izo- Bien, bien, entonces ven aquí- Le puso la cabeza en su pecho y la acarició- Yosh, Yosh, ya pasó todo.

Así pasó la noche, entre risas y jugueteos, excepto para Marco y Ace, que estuvieron toda la noche en la enfermería. La mañana llegó, trayendo con ella resaca para muchos de los tripulantes, que a pesar de ser piratas, aún no habían aprendido a beber sin pillarse una resaca, no como su Padre. Marco fue el primero en despertar, yéndose de la enfermería sin dar una mísera mirada a Ace. En cuanto pisó la cubierta empezó a gritar órdenes sin ton ni son, regañando sin apenas tener motivos. La discusión con Ace y el hecho de que Thatch ahora le iba a estar jodiendo con el hecho de que le había salvado la vida le habían puesto de un humor de perros.

Thatch se acercó con intención de bromear con él para calmarlo, y también, tenía que admitirlo, para picarle un poco con lo de ayer, pero en cuanto le vio acercarse, el primer comandante le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Escucha yoi -Dijo con voz de ultratumba- No quiero oír nada respecto a ayer, y ten en cuenta que si no hubiese sido por eso, te habría impuesto un castigo que habría hecho palidecer al anterior por volver antes de tiempo. Ahora, lárgate a hacer todos tus trabajos atrasados como comandante.

Thatch no replicó, no se atrevió. Cuando Marco se ponía así, lo mejor era no rechistarle, menos mal que eran pocas las veces que enfurecía así. El único capaz de calmarle era Shirohige, que cuando vio que su hijo se pasaba de la raya, le mandó una mirada severa, haciendo que Marco se encerrase en su camarote el resto del día, poniéndose al día con el papeleo. Sí, incluso los piratas tenían que hacer papeleo.

Ace había despertado poco después que Marco, y se pasó el día ignorando a todo el mundo, mandando miradas amenazadoras a quien quería acercarse a él más de lo estrictamente necesario. Incluso a Thatch, que había intentado acercarse para saludar, pero que no consiguió más que una mala mirada.

Lo peor fue en las comidas. Ninguno de los dos habló con nadie, ni los demás se atrevían a hablar al notar el mal humor de dos de los tripulantes más fuertes de todo el barco. Estuvieron prácticamente sin respirar hasta que tanto Marco como Ace abandonaron el comedor, soltando un suspiro aliviado colectivo al sentir la tensión desaparecer.

Sin embargo, Thatch se dio cuenta de que esos dos ni se miraban, así que después de la cena se coló en el camarote de Izo, dispuesto a cotillear hasta el cansancio.

-Supongo que no sabrás que ha pasado entre esos dos- Comentó Thatch, aparentando desinterés

-Por suerte y desgracia, no

-¿Por suerte?

-Si te vas a involucrar tú, entonces mejor no saber nada -Le sonrió con diversión Izo mientras Thatch hacía un mohín- Como sea, el día que llegaste Ace estuvo desaparecido la mayor parte del día, y cuando se dejó ver empezó a actuar como los primeros días aquí. Marco fue a hablar con él, diciendo que era el primer comandante y que era su deber. Ninguno de los comandantes se opuso, después de todo, Ace tan solo nos conoce de vista, a excepción de ti y de Marco. Los anteriores días, Marco y Ace habían estado mandándose miradas ardientes, cargadas de pasión. No sé que pudo pasar cuando hablaron.

-Esto va a ser complicado


	11. Como empeorar las cosas

En el cuartel general de la marina, Garp discutía con Sengoku. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a su nieto en manos de unos piratas, por mucho que los conociese y que supiese que su nieto no corría peligro. Sin embargo, Sengoku se negaba a enviar un equipo de rescate, dando por muerto al muchacho, o peor, acusándole de traición, ordenando acabar con él si se le volvía a ver. El solo hecho de pisar un barco pirata sin intenciones asesinas ya te hacía un criminal a ojos de la marina.

-Me importan una mierda tus órdenes, Sengoku. Voy a ir a ayudar a mi nieto así tenga que hacerlo solo -Se fue dando un portazo.

Sengoku cogió el Den Den Mushi, no se podía permitir perder a Garp, la marina le necesitaba, y menos por el hijo de Gol D Roger. Le había venido bien que raptaran a Ace, así por fin tendría una excusa para deshacerse de él y hacer un mundo más justo haciendo desaparecer la única mancha de la marina. Al otro lado del Den Den Mushi, alguien contestó.

-Al habla el Almirante Akainu

En el Moby Dick los piratas se encontraban haciendo sus tareas habituales, sin nada que perturbase su paz, a excepción del mal humor del primer comandante y de Ace, que ya se había convertido en su pan de cada día. Algunos de los piratas que no tenían nada que hacer habían decidido entrenar para no oxidarse, después de todo, tenían una reputación que mantener. Los novatos miraban a los veteranos pelear, tomando nota e impresionándose ante los expertos movimientos, deseando algún día ser tan hábiles como ellos. Ace también observaba desde una esquina, aparentando desinterés, pero asombrándose por dentro ante los expertos movimientos de los piratas. Él también se moría por un poco de acción, su sangre de aventurero le pedía una pelea de las buenas, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado para pedirle a alguno de los piratas que pelease contra él.

Marco también observaba a la tripulación pelear. Normalmente, él también habría tenido algún combate que otro, pero estando tan enfadado no se fiaba sí mismo, después de todo, podría matar a la mayoría de los tripulantes del Moby a la mínima que se descontrolase un poco, sin embargo, siempre había alguien dispuesto a joderle los planes.

-Hey, Marco -Saludó Thatch con alegría- ¿Que te parece si nos peleamos un poco? Hace mucho tiempo de la última vez ¿Sí? Porfaaaaaaaa- Marco rodó los ojos, pero si el pelo tupé quería morir, él no se lo iba a impedir

-Como quieras yoi, pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pase - Dijo avanzando hacia el centro del círculo que los espectadores habían creado alrededor de los combatientes.

Mientras Thatch avanzaba para ponerse enfrente de Marco, se cruzó con Izo, que le miraba con diversión y una ceja enarcada.

-Me parece que esto va a doler - Le comentó Thatch con despreocupación y guiñándole un ojo. Izo rió

-No te preocupes, si te deja inválido, yo me encargaré de darte el golpe final- Se burló - Y si yo fuese tú, no abriría la boca, ya está bastante cabreado sin necesidad de tu ayuda

-Que cruel - Hizo berrinche Thatch

-Anda, venga, que ya sabes que detesta que le hagan esperar, y so no vas tú, acabará arrastrándote por los pelos - Le dio una cachetada con su abanico para que continuase andando, y cuando Thatch se volvió a mirarle con los cachetes inflados como un niño que hace una rabieta, Izo le sonrió seductoramente.

Una vez que Thatch se puso enfrente de Marco, otro de los piratas se acercó a Izo.

-Hey, comandante Izo ¿Usted por quién apuesta?

-Mmm... 1000 berries a favor de Thatch

-¿Eh? ¿Está seguro?

-Sí

El pirata se fue a seguir preguntando

-Ay, lo que uno hace por amor- Dijo sonriendo con cariño.

Thatch y Marco se midieron con la mirada, Thatch con sus espadas en mano, Marco con su postura relajada de siempre, ambos esperando el primer movimiento. Thatch afiló su mirada, lanzándose al ataque. Marco esquivó, agarrándole el brazo y lanzándole al suelo con toda la furia que llevaba carcomiéndole por dentro esos últimos días. Thatch se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose en guardia antes de que Marco se lanzase a por él. Intercambiaron golpes cada vez más violentos. Cada vez que uno atacaba, el otro solo podía defenderse. Llegó un momento en el que Marco se había transformado completamente en fénix, mientras que Thatch había recubierto sus espadas con haki. Tuvieron que pararles antes de que uno de los dos acabase gravemente herido, considerando que la victoria era de Marco debido a que Thatch había recibido más golpes, pero a efectos prácticos, eso fue un empate. Mientras Thatch se retiraba, diciendo que con un combate ya había tenido bastante, Marco se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba Ace, una sonrisa un tanto, bastante, macabra cruzó su cara en apenas unos segundos. Con su aparente calma de siempre lo llamó.

-Hey, Ace -El aludido le miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué tal si lo continuamos donde lo dejamos el otro día? Después de todo, aún no he hecho que te arrepientas de tus palabras- Sonrió perezosamente, sin embargo, todos los piratas presentes dieron un paso atrás, sabiendo el oscuro significado detrás de esas palabras. Todos habían cabreado alguna vez al comandante... Y la cosa no había acabado bien. Al parecer, ahora le tocaba al novato. "Pobre de él" pensaron los presentes al unísono.

Ace se acercó con una sonrisa temeraria, sus plegarias por una buena pelea al parecer habían sido escuchadas. Se puso frente a Marco, y los espectadores dieron otro paso atrás, esta vez por precaución, después de todo, Ace utiliza el fuego, y el suelo es de madera, ya solo les quedaba rezar por que el barco no se incendiase entero.

Thatch estaba en la enfermería, flirteando con las enfermeras mientras éstas le curaban, sin hacer el mínimo caso al galante comandante. Un carraspeo desde la puerta hizo que las enfermeras se volviesen y que Thatch se pusiese blanco. Izo estaba en la puerta, evidentemente había visto a Thatch flirtear, se veía en su cara. Hizo que las enfermeras se fuesen, diciendo que él terminaría de curar a Thatch.

-No, chicas, no os valláis, no me dejéis en manos de este demonio ToT- Izo le pegó con el abanico en la cabeza

-Yo apuesto 1000 berries por ti sabiendo que vas a perder, y tú coqueteas con las enfermeras- Izo, que había empezado a vendarle el pecho mientras decía esto, apretó de más, evidentemente aposta, haciendo que Thatch se quedase sin respiración.

-Ouch, ouch, ouch, Izo, no puedo res-pirar -Empezó a ponerse azul

-Eso te pasa por hacer lo que no debes. Si lo llego a saber, dejo que Marco te golpee hasta dejarte medio muerto -Se quejó Izo, atando finalmente la venda

-Estoy rodeado de sádicos-Lloró Thatch

-Bien merecido te lo tienes por hacer lo que no debes y meterte donde no te incumbe

-Ma, ma, sabes que solo te quiero a ti -Se puso de pie para darle un beso a Izo, rodeándole en un abrazo cariñoso para quedarse abrazados después de terminar el beso.

-Ah, esta es la parte de ti a la que no me puedo resistir -Suspiró Izo cerrando los ojos, poniéndose cómodo en el abrazo.


End file.
